The present invention relates to a wrecking truck or vehicle and more particularly to such a vehicle which is configured for wrecking and/or hauling operations. The invention particularly contemplates a truck or vehicle having a boom which is movable between a lowered position and an erect position in order to provide numerous advantages which are described in greater detail below.
Most wrecking trucks presently in use include a fixed crane arrangement with a boom supported in upwardly and rearwardly extending relation from the truck bed by a rigid combination of angled braces. A fixed crane arrangement of this type tends to encompass most of the truck bed and accordingly, tends to limit the truck to wrecking operations. It has also been found that the fixed crane arrangement tends to limit operating versatility of the truck or vehicle even during wrecking and/or towing operation.